


Always together

by SailorStarDust1



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Prompt Fill, background cloti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: Aerith grows alarmed when a panicked Zack shows up at the church one afternoon...Prompt fill: Police?! (Zack and shenanigans go together like bread and butter!)





	Always together

**Author's Note:**

> Happy White Day❤️ I've been wanting to write a proper Zerith fic for awhile now. I figured today would be a good reason to upload this :)

It was just another day at the church. Aerith sat near the wet soil, at peace. She honestly enjoyed tending to the flowers here. That they grew so beautifully in the Sector 5 slums was rather surprising, but that fact still greatly warmed her heart. Faint whispers from the Planet, those souls that already returned to the Planet, once explained the reason why.

All life had a spiritual current, running deep within.

“Hm.” Setting down her watering can, she gazed at the large hole in the dilapidated church roof.

A winged beast with the face of a kind-hearted older man sat in his usual spot on the rafters. He glanced curiously towards Aerith.

_No harm will come to her._

His eyes warmly locking with hers, Aerith brightly smiled at the gentle creature. _He's like our church’s guardian angel! Maybe he likes the flowers, too?_

She didn't fully understand the Planet, but no matter. Nothing to trouble herself with. The blood of the Ancients within her, she instinctively knew that someday, she _would_. Her fingers absentmindedly dug into damp dirt. Hearing her real mother’s voice was enough.

Living with her foster mother in the Slums, there wasn’t much in terms of personal possessions. But having each other was more than enough. Elmyra, in recent years, even warmed up to Zack—despite understandable initial weariness of folks associated with Soldier and Shinra.

Pleasant chats and laughter over a warm meal was more than enough. A variation of stew was all Aerith and her mother could usually afford for dinner, but Zack—during his paid time off, invited over by Aerith—ate generous helpings Elmyra offered, singing high praises about her cooking.

“Just like Mom used to make!” He grinned, eagerly devouring his third helping while Aerith laughed, delicately sipping her bowl of broth. Elmyra just tsked, hiding her own amused smile. “Are they not feeding you right in that army, or do you burn it off while training?”

Dusting off her dress, inhaling that faint moisture in the air, Aerith smiled at the memory. Hot summer day that it was, the slum residents felt lucky that sunlight peeked out from the upper plate.

A walk to the Sector 6 park sounded like a wonderful way to spend the day.  

“You gotta help me!”

Speak of the devil. She blinked at her flustered boyfriend. Breathlessly panting, he leaned with his back against the church doors, as if barricading them. “Oh, Zack! What’s up?”

Green eyes narrowed at Zack’s suspiciously standing about and anxiously rubbing the back of his neck. Her hands fell against her hips. “What happened?”

“Look, I really dunno! I was on my way here when all of a sudden, the cops started chasing me!”

Zack seemed obliviously unaware of the Angeal creature’s presence above him. Was that beast...suddenly rolling his eyes?

Sitting in one of the pews, Aerith blinked twice, hands folded ladylike on her lap. “The...cops? You mean, other Shinra soldiers? Um, couldn’t you just ask them what’s wrong?”

 _Hm, so much for suggesting we build a flower wagon together._ Aerith sighed. _But, there’s always next time._

He shook his head while taking a seat next to her, arms crossed.

“Nah. They claimed I took one too many promotional Potions from the lobby. Must think I’m smuggling ‘em to the public or something.”

“Hmm...” Aerith found her gaze towards the ceiling again while brainstorming a solution to her boyfriend’s bizarre dilemma. “How do those Potions taste, anyway?”

Immediately, Zack facefaulted.

* * *

Hand in hand, they ended up at the Sector 6 park. The local hangout in their little corner of the Slums, being a school day, the couple had the playground all to themselves.

Aerith didn’t mind too much. That spiritual education she received (from what well-versed folk referred to as the Lifestream) was full of equal worth.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Zack leisurely leaned against his seat on the swings, catching Aerith’s introspective staring off into space. She didn’t seem troubled, exactly, but her pensive expression while sitting on the faded cat-faced slide was curious.

“Just thinking.” She patted the free spot next to her, with her bright as always smile. As if the sun itself warmed up the dreary, smog-filled, Slums.

Walking up the slide portion of the large plastic cat, Zack returned her smile with equal warmth, pulling her in for a half-hug, his arm around shoulder. Cheeks as pink as the ribbon in her hair, Aerith’s fingers interlaced Zack’s. His sword-calloused, warm, hand felt so nice in her own. So _right_.

“I’m happy. It’s nice to have somebody that...well, accepts me.”

“I don’t understand why would a sweet girl like you be pushed away?” He’d rather not think about whatever went on behind the scenes in Shinra’s upper levels, such as the mysteries surrounding his long dead mentor 2 years ago. He frowned at tears forming in Aerith’s eyes, wiping them away with his thumb.

“Just because you can understand the Planet? And heal people? Knowing our roots is a good thing!”

“It’s alright. I don’t blame anyone that misunderstood. Not my old childhood friends or our neighbors.”

She shook her head, smiling wistfully. “The Cetra are nearly forgotten when it comes to our Planet’s history. Nomadic people searching for the Promised Land? A virus that turned some unfortunate Cetra into monsters that wander the land today? Sounds like a twisted fairytale, doesn't it?”

“Hmm.” Mind wandering, Zack was lost in thought despite those worries he’d rather avoid. Did Shinra... _really_ keep their own breed of monsters, hidden outside the public eye? But what about the convenience of modern life the company brought to their world?

Loyalty to Shinra was personally important, but with those strange activities in Soldier…Zack let out a little sigh. _Exactly why staying the course and keeping my honor is so important._

“You don’t have to feel lonely.” Grinning with his mind already made up, he tightly threw both arms around her. “Because I don’t ever plan on leaving you.”

Aerith laughed through her tears, her own hug tightening. “Even if we're far apart, our hearts are always connected.”

Zack sighed again while she peacefully delighted in the gentle rise and fall of his chest. “It sucks that Soldier keeps me so busy, but if it's to help protect _you_ , then it's worth—”

Oddly, her shoulders swayed in silent laughter. She was still wrapped up in his warm love.

“Huh? What's so funny?”

“Nothing, I just...” She couldn't help but laugh. Zack really didn't understand just _who_ it was in Shinra that Soldier answered to? Although, that cluelessness—even about Aerith’s own lot in life—was part of his charm. Ultimately, his honest, noble, intentions warmed her heart more than mere words could properly articulate.

“I'd say we could go for a longer walk, but...” Aerith made a face, glancing at the road ahead. “Wall Market’s a scary place for a girl.”

He scratched the back of his head, dryly quipping, “It's a scary place for _anyone_ , from what I've seen.” Reassuring to see his girlfriend in better spirits, but those concerns of hers were ultimately...concerning.

Mentioning his girlfriend in a recent letter to his folks back home, what _would_ they think of Aerith?

Once his schedule cleared with granted leave to visit home, he'd invite _her_ for dinner in Gongaga. Already 5 years away from home meant his parents must've been worried sick, despite his written reassurances to them about Soldier.

There wasn't much in their small village, last he heard, but showing Aerith the countryside and that vast blue sky…

He couldn't wait.

“There he is!”

“Jeez, they don't give up!” Grabbing Aerith’s hand, the eighteen year old 1st Class yelped at the small group of familiar Soldiers pouring into the normally serene park. Making a run for Sector 5’s rundown shopping center was probably the best course of action. Further evasion maneuvers would involve dinner at Aerith’s house—not that either would mind.

* * *

Adjusting his tie with a casual air about him, the leader of the Turks cleared his throat. “Clear off the search. This situation was a misunderstanding. Apprehension isn't required.”

Aerith had offered a quizzical glance his way hiding in the shadows, during the excitement of Zack’s hasty escort to Sector 5.

Tseng stood by the park gates, maintaining serious eye contact with the Captain. “Return to your original posts.”

“Yes, sir.” Gesturing for his departing men to return to headquarters via train, the captain smartly saluted farewell. He didn't reach the position he did by questioning his superiors. As such, traitors to their cause such as the KIA Genesis, was a beyond baffling case.

Tseng nodded, back turned to hide his smirk. A little excitement every now and then, livening things up in-between missions, wasn't so bad.

* * *

“You know...” 

“Hm?” Already, Aerith was smiling.

“I have no regrets. We ended up in a lot of crazy situations, but my time with you was special.”

“I missed you.” While taking his hand into her own, Aerith’s head playfully bumped his. She didn't need to secretly grieve any longer.

“Does this mean you thought about me all the time?” He was laughing despite serious sky-blue Mako eyes.

“Maybe so.” Coyly hiding her content smile around him was impossible. She couldn't help but begin giggling.

Retaining her identity in the stream of souls, she hadn't felt so at peace in an incredibly long time. Quietly observing the physical realm despite her unintentional death was more than enough. The Calamity long since dissipated into the Lifestream. Occasional mocking laughter somewhere from the depths wouldn’t bother her. Her friends had the upper hand against _him_.

Cloud, Tifa, everyone...even without her Ancient’s intuition, Aerith just _knew_ they'd be alright. It was interesting, she felt,  how a regular human like Zack was too strong-willed to return to the Planet so easily.

 _Not that I'll ever mind his company._ Hand still in Zack’s own, Aerith’s smile was warm.

No reason to worry, when her other beloved was living peacefully with Tifa. His true self no longer hidden away due to past traumas and the Calamity, he always  _had_ been stronger than he gave himself credit for.


End file.
